


Echoes of the Lost: [2P Hetalia/Reader]

by Minrose50



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: 2P America (Hetalia), 2P Austria (Hetalia), 2P Canada (Hetalia), 2P China (Hetalia), 2P England (Hetalia), 2P France (Hetalia), 2P Germany (Hetalia), 2P Hetalia, 2P Japan (Hetalia), 2P North Italy (Hetalia), 2P Prussia (Hetalia), 2P Russia (Hetalia), Alternate Universe - Cyberpunk, Alternate Universe - Post-Apocalypse, Blood and Violence, Dating, Drug Use, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Gangs, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Torture, Multiple Endings, Murder, Partial Nudity, Science Fiction, Slow Burn, Some Humor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:28:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25568251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minrose50/pseuds/Minrose50
Summary: Society attempted to build itself up with the remains that were left remain after a nuclear war. It's been 163 years. American citizens and robots came together and were unified. Many are trying to survive, while others cause chaos and raid others than live peacefully. You left your home up in the Midwest to go scavenge around the south until you picked up a radio signal that started your journey towards the west.
Relationships: 2P Hetalia Ensemble/2P Hetalia Ensemble, 2P Hetalia Ensemble/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1: Welcome, Stranger

**Author's Note:**

> *Hey there. Before you read, here is some background information. This story takes place in the future, years after a war happened, a conflict between two countries which caused them to send nuclear bombs to each other. Many died, however, many lived too. This story was based on the Fallout game series, minus the ghouls, mutants and other creatures except for mutated animals, raiders and robots. It was also based on some cyberpunk films like Akira and Blade Runner, both elements of post apocalypse and cyberpunk are here in this fanfic. I hope you enjoy!

Year 2195

_It's called Lost Angeles for a reason, it's where many lost souls wander around without knowing what to do and what to make of for themselves. Many seek for a purpose here yet not many cannot find one._

The year 2032 was when the Nuclear War started. Americans suffered from the aftermath, many died from the nuclear explosion sent from Russia and others survived due to the hidden fallout bunkers underground.

The survivors of the war stay hidden underground for decades where they use the remains of technology to make it much more advanced and make plans to rebuild society up on the surface.

Although the result of the war nearly destroyed everything, technology still remains alive along with the people who had ambitious goals to make a new civil world. These resulted in robots, machines to harmonize with people which allowed them to reside with the civilians in the cities.

The major cities in the United States like New York City or Miami were built from old buildings to new and approved structures. The cities were perfect places to settle yourself in, almost to the point you were idolized if you did live in a city.

Small towns were also occupied, but many of them were just small settlements and shelter homes and there were some farms and ranches out in the countryside that refused to have robots on their territory.

You grew up in a settlement where the population was small with not much supplies, yet you did had a good childhood and lived peacefully without much disturbance.

Unfortunately, a massacre took place a few days after your 20th birthday came in. Your parents who raised you and made sure you were safely hidden were mercilessly killed by raiders and took over your home. The only option was to leave their dead bodies before they found and killed you. You were now alone to wander to a new home.

The cities you scavenged were around the Midwest. You travelled from Minneapolis to Detroit only to find abandoned cities with not many settlements nor items to claim as your own. It was practically empty.

There was a local army in Chicago that was offering civilians a home if they comply and served them with whatever they said during a speech in Millennium Park.

You had a feeling you couldn't trust them and decided to move along towards the south. You drove your red motorcycle, the Lone Wanderer (bought it off from a dealer in Wisconsin) around and made it through Missouri.

You settled in a abandoned gas station with a 7-Eleven to gather some supplies. You did not find anybody around except for a couple of huge cockroaches but managed to kill them off with your pistol. Not the best weapon, but it was better than nothing

Some creatures that were exposed to the radiation that linger in the wild made some animals as well as insects these super powered creatures that were bigger and aggressive

_Jeez, there isn't much around here_

You looked over to by the counter where the chips should be but found none. The entire store of 7-Eleven was left clean besides a couple of water bottles and some pastries that you were hidden by the counter.

You checked around to find any gas canisters and found one by the entrance of the store.

"Alright here we go." You grabbed the canister and some other supplies. Before heading out, you decided to take one look over at the store to make sure you didn't leave anything.

Your eyes met with some bottle caps by the coffee maker. You walked over to collect them until you heard a sound. Particularly, a voice. You weren't alone.

"Hello?" You backed away slowly to look around to see where the noise was coming from. You stood still for a few seconds to hear it again.

There was a crackle then a loud shout. You felt your heart accelerate before you snuck behind a magazine rack. You peered over to find nothing.

_Hey... H-hey! We need some heqqqzz hhhhhhelp here!_

_A friend of ours is missing ple-here in Califo-_

The voice was much louder and closer this time. You reached for your pistol quickly and looked over to your right. There on the ground was a portable radio, blaring the voice loudly. How come you didn't notice it before?

_At the Lost Angezzzxxhhh_

You bend down and adjust the radio's signal.

"Cmon, here we go- shit okay and got it" You brought it to you closer to hear it clearly.

- _air, he seems shy and not one to interact with anyone easily and he is a small fellow so you can't miss him! Please we need help from anyone out there in Lost Angeles, a dear friend of ours is missing! Oh god Roland is going to be upset about this..._

A man with an English accent spoke with a slight panic and stuttering voice and you could hear the way he talks was rather plummy.

_Please, anyone SOMEBODY HELP US!_

The voice shouted once more before the radio died out. Looked like the batteries were worn out.

The message sounded like a plea for help obviously. Sounded like a friend of theirs was missing. What did the man say? In Lost Angeles? And how in the world was that man able to transmit the message all the way from here?

That did not matter, you knew what to do.

"Guess I know where I'm going." You collected the caps from earlier and headed towards the motorcycle. It was getting late and you had to leave quickly since radiated creatures were known to wander around at night alot more.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

During the long road trip to California, you stopped at a couple of abandoned gas stations and some shelters along the way to collect supplies. Fortunately, your first encounter with people was a couple in Las Vegas. A young Spanish guy with his fiance, a Belgian girl.

They let you stay with them for a couple of days before heading out. They gave you some road fuel so you wouldn't end up starving yourself and a handmade map of the Western Coast. How lucky you were.

You rode what seemed like days until your face brightened when you saw the welcome sign.

WELCOME TO **_Lost Angeles_**

You accelerate the throttle and advanced down until you meet with the sight of the Golden State.

You crossed by the sign before you stopped midway to look at the map. You checked to find where the city was. It was past Pasadena, a local place where traders and bounty hunters hangout.

"Hmm, it's not that far then." You passed the settlement downwards and made it to the south easily. You stopped at a warehouse called Costco.

From what you heard, before the war, it was used for shopping, but you needed to be a member of such a place. If that kind of business existed still, you would have been dirt poor.

Luckily no raiders or mutated creatures were there to stop you though some scavengers were in groups that took most of the supplies and that left you with dirty bandages and a bag to put your caps in.

"Good thing I made it here without much trouble."

You revved up your motorcycle and sped up away from the warehouse. The bright sun shined down, you felt warm and peaceful for a moment with the wind blowing your hair away from your face.

Once you entered Lost Angeles, you heaved slowly to look around you. The city was mostly destroyed except for a few buildings standing tall; some ruined and toppled down. Piles of destroyed buildings fell in the street and made some paths inaccessible.

There were some buildings reconstructed to hold their form. Even though it was not entirely in one piece, it belonged to someone who considered it home. A couple of small homes also took place where old buildings used to stand and traffic signs were used as walls to protect them.

You found yourself near Chinatown where the entrance was. Some civilians passed through as soon as you made it by the entrance.

A pair of security guards were observing people entering though it seemed like they didn't care. Not really a surprise

The town was filled with Pagoda-style buildings, red lanterns hung everywhere that had Chinese symbols with grocery and gift shops around the area.

The architecture is similar to Hong Kong you found in books back in Minnesota. You released the accelerator to slow down to find some of the civilians staring at you.

They began to exchange harsh whispers, some giving glares and others a fearful glance before turning away while some were simply confused. You feel the tension and it was starting to make you uncomfortable.

_Why are they staring at me? Did I do something wrong?_

You slowed down your motorcycle to stop by a store with blue neon lights that spelled **_4 UR Convenience._**

Near you, a young lady with a toddler in her hand gave a glare to you while strutted forward leaving you in confusion. You simply ignored her and got off the wanderer.

What's her deal?

"You're an outsider that's why," A muffled voice from behind you spoke.

You turned to see a man, a rather tall man wearing a heavy coat only suited for cold winter. A black scarf was wrapped around his neck nearly covering his mouth, probably explaining the muffle sound. His red eyes staring at your confused form, he then looked over at your motorcycle.

"You came a long way did you?" You recognized his accent to be Russian. Your eyes wandered at your mode of transportation before answering.

"Uh yes, I just arrived."

"Hmm, you best be careful, not many people here are welcoming." He gives one last look before leaving you alone.

Strange. You shrugged and entered the store. It was slightly filled with some supplies including ammunition, food, water, weapons and many other things that were needed in order to survive. You grabbed some ammo and some snack cakes before going up to the counter.

Behind the counter was a robot with a missing arm, its torso was opened with some colored wires sticking out and some loose screws nearly unattached. It picked up your supplies as it moved them in front of its face, a green light starting to brighten from its head.

"Greetings young lady, will this be all?" It's mechanical voice asked before scanning the items with his eyes. You nodded as it handed you your items before paying it with bottle caps.

As you exited the store, you bumped into a young woman, making you drop your items. She shrieked in surprise before falling on top of you, her blonde hair sprawled on your face.

"Watch where you're going will ya?" She barked at you before you even slipped out an apology. She got up and tugged up her loose tube top.

"Hey it's not _my_ fault, I didn't mean to bump into you." You retorted just as you stood up and picked up your groceries quickly before anyone around you could put a hand on them.

Emerald eyes stared back at you menacingly, as if she was imitating a snake ready to strike on its prey. You weren't exactly scared, it was more of a nuisance to look at than a scare tactic to begin with.

"Whatever." She huffed away and stuttered off to the opposite direction, nearly shoving you as a way for you to drop your stuff. You managed to hold them before she was able to knock you, merely rolling your eyes at her pathetic attempt.

You headed towards your motorcycle to find the gas tank to be empty from the fuel gauge. Great, that was just perfect.

"Of course," You pinched your nose in annoyance as you scavenged around your pockets for caps. You felt the small drawstring bag and pulled it to count only 27 left. This was only enough for some food and possibly a night in a hotel.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The buildings around Chinatown were nearly destroyed, but some manage to not fall apart due to the layers of both concrete and brick walls. Some buildings are owned while some of them are boarded up due to the massive mess that's difficult to remove from the inside.

The lanterns were sprawled around to give the town a good look, though you bet it would look more beautiful once it was nighttime. You walked over to the west to find any places for you to stay, and to no one's surprise just more buildings and small settlements around you.

You tried to ask someone around, though you heed warning of the man who told you that people here weren't friendly. Luckily you spotted a man resting by a brick wall and asked him only if given payment.

Happily accepting, you gave him some caps and the man directed at the building ahead of you and thanked him.

The hotel building read Paradise Hotel in bold blue print. Only four stories high.

You headed inside to find a woman with a pink silk blouse working at the receptionist desk. She was on her computer typing away at a rather fast pace until she noticed you looming over the desk.

"Oh hello there, my name is Natasha. Are you looking for a room?" Her voice sounded like you hear from an optimistic teacher who's ready to teach her students.

It sounded foreign too, perhaps Scandinavian or somewhere up in the east of Europe, a bit distinctive from Russian.

Although curious, you weren't going to bother asking where she came from.

"Uh yes, one room please." You took out a bag filled with caps and hoped that the price was cheap since you only had some caps to afford some food and other necessities.

"The room is 10 caps a night, you may pay the next payment tomorrow." You handed her the caps and the lady stashed them away in an old cash register.

"Okay, there is one room upstairs on the third floor, but beware of other guests around here okay?" She smiled and handed you the key with a tag that said 315. She sat back down on her and continued to work on her computer.

"Thanks for the reminder." You headed over to the elevator and pressed the button to go up.

As the doors opened, you saw someone exiting quickly before you even saw who it was. You were able to catch a waft of their perfume as well as the strong scent of leather and motor oil.

Whoever they were, they seem to be in a rush.

You shrugged it off and went inside just as the door closed. A ding rang to signify you made it on the floor and walked out the elevator.

You looked at the doors from to left to right to see where your room was. The ones on the left, doors were numbered at a decreasing level starting from 311 to 310 then your right a couple of doors over is room 315.

You walked over to your room, the three digits painted in black paint already peeling off. You inserted the key and entered.

The first thing you see is a single bed in the left corner, a built-in kitchen stove by the window and a drawer on the other side of the room. You put your bag and coat on the coat rack that was next to the door and scanned the room around you.

Not the best looking room, but you needed a place to stay to get some rest and look for a side job to earn some caps.

 _I finally made it_ , and thank god you did. You had nowhere else to go since the old settlement you use to live is completely destroyed due to some raiding monsters. And your parents, oh your parents.

You knew you had to move on, everyday people die, and that's how it is in the post apocalyptic United States. Not even new built technology can stop most of the monstrous creatures like mutated creatures and inhumane people like raiders.

"You're going to be okay, alright okay ____, get a grip on yourself." You massaged your head a bit for comfort. Shaking off the heavy weight on your shoulders, you wandered over to the bed and laid down.

You needed to focus on why you came to California. The voice from the radio, and what they needed help with.

The distressed voice from the radio did say they were here in Lost Angeles asking for help to look for someone. Hopefully you find the owner of the man and he sounded like someone that was easy to find around Angeles, especially with that posh British voice he had.

Ideas started to run through your head. You could ask around town, maybe someone knew who this person was or some sort of clue.

On second thought, people around you were not the type to give out answers or even want to bother talking at all. It was best to think over it tomorrow.

What mattered was that you made it to your new home, a place for you to forget about the past and try to find a motive. A purpose.

Deciding to end the day, you removed your shoes and snuggled with the blankets and let your eyelids do the work.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

You woke up around 2:00 due to the exhaustion you experienced from traveling up east to get to the west coast. You figured it was best to find a job before searching for that person since it was best to worry about shelter and food first.

The nice young lady downstairs seemed nice enough to be asked some questions about searching for a job.

The elevator dropped you in the small lounge with some people sitting around minding their business and the receptionist on her computer.

She was typing away just like yesterday before her baby blue eyes caught yours and scooted her chair over to the desk quickly and had her hands folded on her lap.

"Hello ma'am afternoon, are you interested in staying another night?" Her jovial voice spoke to you.

"No, actually I only got a couple left, but I was wondering if you knew a place or someone who is willing to hire someone who can lend a hand."

You waited for her to answer before she let an enthusiastic ' _oh_ '.

"You could ask my siblings, they are searching for some people to lend them a hand, though I am not sure where they are or perhaps...",

Natasha playfully played with a string of her honey wheat hair, her smile becoming modest as if she was embarrassed to say more.

"Maybe you can find my sis in one of the nightclubs in the Sunset Strip. Either check Devil's Lair or Whiskey a Go Go, she is usually seen by those two." Her eyes looked over to you to find your face expression confused.

"Where is that?" You inquired.

"Oh right sorry, head to the Macarthur Park down southwest then go through Central LA, Those two places are mostly settlers there. Then go upper west where Hollywood rests and you'll see the colorful signs." She handed you a small poster from her desk and pointed at a sign.

"It's impossible to miss, and if you see her say hi for me." She sat back down on her chair and continued to use her computer.

"Alright, thanks Natasha you've been very helpful." You gave her a small before exiting the hotel.

"Of course, anything for a friend, hope you enjoy Lost Angeles" she giggled wholeheartedly.

 _A friend huh,_ you felt a bit warm when she spoke those words, for some reason. You shook the feeling off and headed outside for quick bite to eat and off to Sunset Strip.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

You wished Natasha warned you how far the location was. It was a three hour walk from the hotel. Plus, you took an hour break in Central LA since your feet began to grow tired.

It started to get dark with the sun going down, nearly 7 p.m and with the sun's light fading away. You brought your pistol with you in case of emergencies on the way.

However, you eventually made it without a moment to spare.

"Huh."

The entrance to the Sunset Strip was colorful alright. The fragmented secs of poster boards were lined up as a barrier outside the strip.

Leftover neon lights spelled out _Sunset Strip_ with a mixture of upper and lowercase letters.

Two security guards stood by the barrier on each side looking around for any suspicious activity. You gave one a quick nod and went inside.

The various lights in the area were enough to be seen from miles away. Everywhere around you, there different colored lights as if it was representing a rainbow.

It felt like you were in Vegas again when you encountered the young European couple. Oh how you wished you could thank them for sending you here.

Starting by the entrance, there was an apartment building on your right, pretty decent looking and a couple of demolished ones due to the nuclear bomb next to them and on your right was a diner, half constructed with no rooftop, and from what you can see, there were some people in cushioned seats eating away.

There were civilians walking around, a few drunks staggering and trying to keep their balance, a couple of teens running around the street throwing firecrackers on some bystanders, and some man playing an instrument.

It looked like a miniature guitar or whatever they're called.

The road continued down with other places to visit, maybe bars, clubs, entertainment shows. This was Hollywood, California after all.

Made sense since it was getting dark and people usually come out to have around to have fun.

Though it was best to avoid them and not get involved with any problems.

You jogged forward and carefully avoiding the teens that were sharing hysterical laughter together while harassing a couple who were trying to get to the diner.

Further down the road next to the diner was a large building as if this was built recently, that said _**Devil's Lair**_.

The enormous bright red lights nearly blinded you, but you were able to make out a cartoonish devil leaning against the letter R while holding a pitchfork.

This was one of the places Natasha suggested to find her sister. By the entrance was a young man in a navy blue suit trying to hold off people that were attempting to go in the place.

 _Should I get in line_. You thought for a minute.

You did come all the way and it was becoming darker, not the best idea to have gotten out this late but you had to speak to her about the job or else you won't find a place to live or worse, starve to death.

Before you were able to make it behind the group of people to wait in line, you felt a hand grab your shoulder.

"Wait, miss, you need to head on inside, you are needed right away." You looked up to find a bodyguard with a towering figure and lead you away from the crowd.

"Wait wh- woah _okay_ I'm going." You were not able to comprehend what happened, but you felt him tug harshly of your arm before he pushed you inside through the black velvet doors.

You could hear some of the people behind you that shouted complaints ' _why her_?'' and ' _she was not in line_!'.

Good thing you were inside before things got messy.

The bodyguard took your arm and dragged you through a crowd of people where they danced to the bustling music and the DJ, who was a robot shouting and encouraging them to continue dancing.

It felt like a pit of sweat, cheap perfume and booze was engulfing you. You shoved off some people away to get through before the guard successfully got you to the other side of the club and made his way to a staircase.

It was outlined with green and blue lights like glow in the dark sticks and posters decorated the door. You read some to find out they were business related ones as well as phone numbers, possibly belonging to drug dealers.

"She's waiting for you upstairs." The bodyguard let you go as he stood guard by the stairs. You ascended without question and gripped on the rail as you made your way up.

There in the doorway was another guard that nudged you forward towards a woman sitting on the couch.

A desk was around the corner from your left with a working computer and couple of magazines stacked in a pile and unfinished paperwork were scattered around the desk while a glass cup stood by filled with alcohol.

Fairy lights were hanged on the ceiling and some neon light signs that said ' _I'm not bossy, I'm the boss_ ' and ' _Fuck off_ '. The lady was sitting on the couch, a cigarette between her fingers with a lipstick stain, her face looking emotionless.

"Finally, you've arrived, I was getting tired of waiting." You heard her gruff in annoyance as she took out the cigarette from her lips and twisted it on the ashtray on the glass table in front of you.

Her accent also sounded Russian like the man you met earlier.

Your eyes widened in shock, "Wait how did you know that I was coming here?"

Her ample form shook when she chuckled yet she composed herself.

"My sister, Natasha sent an email about your arrival, she knew you were going to take a while to get here and was going to send my guards to look for you."

The platinum blonde stared at you, not knowing if she was impressed or thinks you're an idiot "But you managed to get here in one piece."

"Well miss-"

"It's Yekaterina, I don't need you to refer to me as a miss or madame like I'm an old woman." She snapped and added. "I know it's Russian, but I'm from Ukraine, remember that."

Damn was she scary- and quite _alluring_. She gave out that vibe that yelled mysterious yet demanding, as she's the type to take no shit and does not like her time to be wasted.

"Okay ma- I mean Yekaterina, since you know why I came all the way here, you understand the situation right?"

She stood up from the musty looking couch and crossed her arms. "I see, you want me to give you a job, well if it pays your rent then I am not against the idea, but you cross the line, you'll find yourself the next day in a trash bin getting eaten by maggots" She hissed with malicious intent.

"Yes ma'am." You gulped in fear, but you made sure your body did not show any sign of fear towards the intimidating woman.

She lifted her leg and you could see she was wearing black stiletto heels and moved herself over the table and stood in front of you

She began to circle around you, scanning up and down to get a view of what you presume your body and went back to the couch.

"Hmm, you don't seem the type to sell your body nor do any type of dirty business, I could assign you to become my courier."

She took out a cigarette from her breast pocket of her blazer and lit it up from an expensive looking lighter.

Her face illuminated by the lit cigarette, adding into her intimidating aura along with her stoic expression before she blew a puff off from her red glossed lips, her eyes vacant.

"So you want me to be a mailman?" You bit your lip as you took a timid step back, but her bodyguard stood behind to prevent you from moving further.

"Not just a mailman, you'll be my personal messenger, you won't be delivering any packages or messages from anyone besides myself."

Yekaterina blew out a large puff this time, her crimaon red eyes glaring, matching it's luminosity with the Devil's Lair sign.

A small devilish like grin twitched on her lips before she continued.

"And I trust that you won't betray me любий."


	2. Chapter 2: The Muffin Man That Lives On Drury Lane

_And I trust that you won't betray me любий_

As soon as those words slipped away from the Ukrainian's lips, you knew you sold your soul to the devil. Being a messenger for only her meant that you had to deal with 'special deliveries' as Yekaterina puts it. 

Not entirely sure what that meant, but rather keep your lips sealed about it. Nothing good would come out if you thought about it now.

It wasn't the worst job either, but it was better than letting yourself be involved in other alternatives.

Natasha already received the message from her computer to be alerted that you no longer have to stay at the hotel. You moved into the apartment building that was near the entrance of Sunset Strip and settled in nicely. 

You were handed a key card by the receptionist; less friendlier and did not bother speaking to you. Now you won't be able to have someone to talk to.

The gifted room you live in had a living room, a small kitchen and your own bedroom. There was a laundry room inside the apartment complex downstairs so you had no worries about getting your clothes clean. 

It was nice of Yekaterina to lend you the room, but she reminded you that you had to pay the rent in two weeks from now or else you will be evicted.

You were also offered a radio portable as a way to keep contact, albeit reminding you to find the British man in Lost Angeles. Yekaterina then assigned you to meet her at the diner for breakfast to start your job.

The next morning, you grabbed your necessities such as your backpack with ammo and snacks, your pistol, and your bagged caps. You left the building quickly so you can arrive early.

During daylight hours, the strip wasn't that active and busy and instead, a couple of people were walking around, mostly families and workers walking and looking around for the street vendors

A couple of the streets vendors were advertising their sales with tables to display their items, some with food, others with advanced guns and appliances. It was unlike nighttime where everyone goes out to drink and party while troublemakers lurk around to cause chaos.

You entered the diner to see a gleeful waitress holding some menus and handed you one.

"Good morning hun, please follow me." You followed her to a table by a glassless window and sat down while you waited for your boss. 

Meanwhile, you ordered a plate of pancakes with some orange juice. The young waitress then took your order as she walked off to serve another person who entered the diner.

Just looking around the diner, the interior was not so bad though it did not have a roof and the sign outside was missing, it looked better than the buildings from the Midwest.

From what you've seen, Lost Angeles had some buildings that were half-demolished, but some were put back together only this time upgraded and constructed to look decent or at least similar to the ones before the war. 

Lost Angeles must be one of the cities that was chosen to be cleaned by the robots that put together the city to be similar to the pre-war one like Miami and Chicago.

The nightclub you visited, Devil's Lair, next to the diner looked new from your eyes, and you wonder if that was there before the war and the robots fixed it or did they construct it directly from their hands.

"Didn't know you would arrive early, _____.'' You heard the familiar voice from behind and saw Yekaterina with her business attire: a maroon blouse along with a black skirt. Underneath was a pair of fishnets and long black knee boot.

Though it was rather exposed from her chest and you didn't want to question her professionalism.

Instead of the glossy red chapstick, she sported dark red lipstick to match with her red eyes and her minimal jewelry was there from rings to her earrings. 

She held a leather suitcase on one hand, and in the other, a boxed package as well as a drawstring bag which she was struggling to carry. She dumped the things on the cushioned seat, her face now irritated.

You wished you helped her, yet her face says otherwise, as if she didn't want you to.

She sat down in front of you with the menu given to her at the door, "Now before I give you any orders, let me get something first and some coffee since I did not get much sleep." 

"Yeah, of course" You assured, but you knew you had to stay on her good side so she can trust you, the subtle threat she gave you last night still lingers in your mind

_You cross the line, you'll find yourself the next day in a trash bin getting eaten by maggots_

The waitress came by to hand you your order and poured Yekaterina a cup of coffee. You took in a few bites of the pancakes, a bit mediocre, nonetheless it got rid of your hunger.

She sipped her coffee, her red eyes peering over you. "Alright now let's get down to business then" 

She retrieves the suitcase next her and sets it next to your plate. "Here are some medical supplies that a doctor ordered from me. You'll need to go and leave it next to a pay phone."

You took mental note of your first task. First deliver the suitcase to its location.

"Once you do, I need you to send to send a box of supplements to a woman in Downtown Lost Angeles, usually my customers there are impatient so get there quick." Yekaterina warned. "However, they pay good"

Wait, that means that you had to walk there again and that would take time. "Um Yekaterina, I am not sure if I'll make it there in time" 

"And why is that?" She sipped more of her coffee, rather in a condescending manner as if your excuse didn't matter.

You bit your lip. "The thing is, I walked here, my motorcycle is back in Chinatown and it needs fuel. It will take me some time to get these packages delivered." 

You took out your bag of caps from your backpack and showed her your currency.

"Once I collected a couple of caps though , I can buy some fuel, but I'm on a budget right now with only six left. 

"Hmm okay... you know there is an underground train right, or perhaps were you not aware?" She informed you as she took a piece of bacon from your plate and bit it.

"What?" A train, an underground train you could've used to get to Sunset Strip, yet you did not know about a train, never heard about it until Yekaterina told you.

Her eyebrows rose in amusement, but she kept the same emotionless face. "From your expression, I assume not" 

Embarrassed, you looked away with a red face. The bite of the pancake didn't feel so settled in your stomach anymore.

"Rather ignorant aren't you?" Yekaterina nonchalantly snide before she took a bite of her toasted bread.

Damn that pierced your heart.

The waitress from earlier then interrupted the two of you "Hello, sorry for the long wait here are your eggs Braginsky, enjoy!" 

_Braginsky huh_. Must be her surname you thought, however you didn't mention as she dug into her meal.

"I'll direct you directions to get to the train, don't worry they wont charge you if you have a stable job." Yekaterina handed you a piece of paper of a detailed map with three small red dots.

"If confused, those are the places you need to be, here. She pointed at the red dot outside the town. "Here is a phone booth where you take the client's leather case."

Her red acrylic fingernail then moved over down further south. "The second client needs to have her package at her penthouse. That's where she'll be waiting."

She continued. "And the last package will be in this bag. This is very important since these supplies were supposed to be delivered a couple of weeks ago," she pointed at a street where it was further down west of Sunset Strip.

Rather curious, you ask, "How come it wasn't delivered then?"

She lets out a sigh. "Now is not the time for questions, now get going" she finished her meal, and in a rush, she left a couple of caps behind as payment and left you alone.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Three packages need to be delivered by the end of the day. 

Locations:

1: Outside the Strip/Telephone Booth

2: Central LA/ a penthouse where the rich folk of the apocalypse were

3\. Sunset Strip/ the house on Sunset Boulevard

Your first assignment was to leave it at a phone booth, and as you arrived just outside the strip, there was a bright green paper taped on the glass door. It said to leave the case inside and take the caps that are above the phone. 

"Guess this it" no one was around, nothing but an open area of dismantled buildings and abandoned parking lots.

You lay the case down and took the bag filled caps. You opened the bag to count at least 100. 

"Wow, that's a lot," you whistled, pleased with the amount of caps you were given. 

This was only delivering some medical supplies. You could imagine how much you would get in the future once you became accustomed to being a mailman.

Good thing you were able to get this job; you would've ended up in a gutter somewhere starving with no shelter.

You walked from the Strip to the train station known as Hollywood Highland. The path there was always not long with some wandering travelers around and traders with their supplies in shopping carts. 

A food truck drove by, stopping in front of a building where a line of people started to form. Must be a popular local.

You made it through the hot weather with the box for the lady in your backpack and you carried the bag with the cooking supplies inside your backpack to make it easier to carry.

You passed a building, supposingly an old high school and made it through Sunset Boulevard.

The station was at a plaza, where people would shop around and family entertainment places. The interior plaza looked abandoned, not even renovated. Guess not every area of LA was not lucky enough to be fixed and rebuilt. 

You could see some robots in a group carrying heavy bags of concrete and walking towards an entrance near a rundown part of the plaza.

There was an entrance with the stairs going down the station entrance. You could see a broken billboard, a lady that was advertising a perfume product just above with an angular roof on top the stairs. 

Graffiti was written over it, some that says, ¤ **WATCH FOR RAIDERS** ¤ and ¤A **NARCHY FOR LIFE** ¤ and a couple of symbols and slangs you didn't recognize.

You saw some people exiting through the doors and climbing up the concrete staircase. You climbed down and made it through the subway.

As you entered through, there was a humanoid robot standing by where the broken down escalators were. It had a green vest that said "EMPLOYEE" 

"Please be mindful of your surroundings and have a nice ride," it's voice greeted you just as it moved away to let you pass by. 

A couple of people stood by waiting for the train to arrive. There was a map displayed of the train lines. Yours was highlighted red to take you down to Downtown LA. 

You awaited for the train to arrive. A few minutes past and you hear it from the tunnel. Its force blows your hair and slows down before it makes a stop. You go in as the doors close behind you.

You took a seat by the window. The train cart only held some people, some in formal attire and others had leather armor, possibly bounty hunters and others in comfort clothing. 

Back in the Midwest, there were settlements that had job services which included mechanics, doctors, farmers, traders, and even couriers.

You worked as a trader back in Wisconsin since you wanted to buy the motorcycle there and you worked hard until a couple of months later, you managed to save every last cap to purchase it.

The trading job did save you from being exposed to dangers of the wasteland, but you knew you had to get out of that area and far away from it. Staying there long, you knew that it would cause damage to you mentally of your parents since they were killed.

And unfortunately, you had to witness what happened to them and the settlement you considered home.

"Hello, do you mind if I take a seat here?" The voice snapped you out of trance--a familiar one in fact. You then see the man you saw yesterday, the tall Russian dude who first greeted you. 

_Hey it's him again, the Russian man_

Within the train cart, you did not notice a flood of people have filled up the train, some holding onto the poles by the doors and others holding onto the rubber 

The packages that you left in the empty seat next to you were removed so you let the man sit.

"Yeah sure you may" you patted the seat before he sat down.

_God this was fucking awkward,_

The man proceeded to talk. "My apologies, but I was not able to greet you properly back in Chinatown, my name is Ion it's nice to be acquainted," he held out his gloved hand for you to shake. 

You shook his hand back, a welcoming smile on your lips. "It's nice to meet you too, name's ____." You wished your hands weren't sweating as soon as you held him in a tight shake. 

"I suppose you settled in nicely, from the load you are carrying, I assume you are heading down to Downtown LA." He observed the box within your hands and the heavy loaded backpack upon your feet.

You fiddled with the box, nervous about the strange man. "Yes, I got a job, I'm working as a mailman." You answered him. Not really sure why you told him, but it felt like you could trust the guy, even if you met him.

"I see, Yekaterina must've hired you"

"I-uh how did you know?" Yekaterina must have been someone who was known around Lost Angeles, you weren't surprised if he knew someone as powerful and business driven as her.

"She is my sister, ___."

They're siblings. You never thought those two were related, but what's weird was that Yekaterina was Ukrainian while Ion here was Russian.

"Yes, we're related despite our different nationalities, we were all raised in Russia but born in different countries." He explained when he caught you puzzled.

In a span of two days, you met the Ukraninan and the Russian siblings. Despite what happened years ago, you didn't let that bother you since these were people who are only trying to live through the post apocalypse.

"Your position as her courier won't be easy. Many people had worked for her, but some didn't last long as a courier." 

You tilt your head, confused, you ask, "What do you mean?"

"She does not trust people, it's difficult to gain her trust since the people she hired were actually traitors working for raiders or hired gunmen who try to kill her." He adjusted his scarf closer to him, grimacing when he mentioned kill.

"Another thing is that some were willing to take the job, unfortunately they were rampaged by raiders or taken away to underground gangs

In spite of the dangers of the job, what made you worry was Yekaterina. _Kill her_? "-Wait people had tried to kill her?" Who the hell was she?

Ion smooth out his ginger colored hair, his eyes holding a weary yet agitated about what he was going to say next.

"She's a tyrant, she holds most of the power in Lost Angeles, she owns most of the business around Sunset Strip and some in Central LA." 

"I usually assist with paperwork, but I prefer to be working at the public clinic" 

He helps people rather than involve himself in a dangerous work field. He did not seem like the type to do dirty work or do anything that caused harm to someone. His appearance say otherwise and people may have different thoughts about him

But hey you couldn't judge a book by its cover; he did greet you in a friendly manner yesterday besides Natasha.

"She runs the red light district at the end of the Strip, and some local businesses such as Devils Lair and Whiskey a Go Go." He imports further but stops as soon as the train comes to a halt.

"This is my stop, I hope you find yourself comfortable and can adapt yourself well around here." He stood up, exchanging one last glance with you before he exited the train. 

A man replaced his seat as he took out a book and began reading. Now you had to hold on the heavy supplies in your backpack the entire ride.

The conductor announced the stop for Downtown Lost Angeles/ Chinatown.

You made your way out of the train station and walked over to Downtown LA. It wasn't a long walk since the station was not far from the city and no longer had to worry about walking long distances to another part of LA.

Or else you wouldn't be able to work as a courier in the first place.

The next client was supposed to be outside the penthouse, waiting for you to arrive with her package. This side of the city just below Chinatown was where powerful CEOS and the upper class citizens lived.

Less extravagant than Sunset Strip where there were neon lights lighting up Hollywood while here ist was more modest with three main colors, black, grey and white. 

In Downtown LA, you found some buildings, some were affected by the nuclear bomb while some others were constructed to be in new shape.

The human-like robots standing aside must have done this to keep the city in shape. They were dressed in blue overalls and yellow mining helmets. 

You looked at the map given by Yekaterina and checked if you were in the right location. The red dot was in front of a couple of constructed buildings, next to an old travel business agency and across an empty hotel.

There were people in expensive looking clothing as if they were attending a masquerade around the area. A couple were wearing masks nearby, but they both disappeared behind the abandoned hotel building. 

Wherever they were going, it didn't seem like they wanted to be seen. They did scurry off in a hurry and their faces were hidden from the crowd.

The penthouse was in your view and you made it in time within a couple of minutes. The lady was there by a van with a man selling appliances, some like coffee makers and microwaves and the woman scanning the items in front of her.

The lady was holding a purse, wearing a dress with jewels embedded on the collar and red six inch high heels to match her hair. She was talking with the man, possibly a vendor who was shouting at him about something

"What do you mean I can't buy all of them, I have the caps to afford them so why shouldn't I?!" The fiery woman protested and stomped on her heel in anger.

The vendor simply shrugged, his face tired and strained from holding all his frustration. "Lady look I can't, the limit is 10 a day and you cant buy every item here, so either buy something or fuck off."

The lady continued to argue about him being incompetent but the man only pinched his nose in annoyance telling her to fuck off one more time which only angered the her more

You decided to break up the argument when you brought up the package , "Hello ma'am, I came to deliver your package, it's right here," you held up the box with her name on it.

The lady who was about to scream at the vendor then turned around to face you. "Oh goodness, thank god and what the hell took you so long?" She snatched the box away and held it close to her.

 _Jeez lady no thank you_? "Sorry, but I made sure the package arrived here safe and sound," you sheepishly smiled while you held your tongue since you needed the caps from her.

While the lady was distracted, the vendor then closed his van shop and drove off to make his escape.

She held the box and shook it just as she opened it with her long sharp fingernails.

She pulled out packs of face masks and held them close to her cheeks "I've been waiting days for these face masks." 

"I suppose you want your payment, yes?" She threw the box at the trash can behind her and put her masks away in her purse.

"Yeah I suppose so." You responded, an urge to reply with a sarcastic remark. After what you saw, you didn't want to tick the lady any more.

From her purse, she retrieved a bag--much bigger than the one from the phone booth and tossed it on your hands."Enough for a commoner to buy herself something pretty." 

The red head woman then walked off to her penthouse, where a group of people were entering in with formal suits and dresses. Above the building, you could see colorful lights emitting from the condo and shouts from people who were having fun up there. 

_Are rich people always like this_ , it didn't matter anyways, you did get paid a good amount. As long as you are delivering for these people, you'll get paid an enormous amount.

The last stop is on Sunset Boulevard, between some buildings and small street entrances were houses. 

The train ride there was short since around the afternoon, not many people travel through this route. 

Before heading out the station you asked the robot guard the time which it replied three o' clock. Enough time to get a quick bite to eat and walked back to Sunset.

You could use your newly earned caps to buy a meal and head to your apartment to drop off the rest of the caps. 

The diner was serving cheeseburgers and you bought yourself one before going heading off tothe last house. Street vendors were everywhere, blocking some of the street entrances and business shops as always since morning.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The map leads you to a street where it goes up an angle; a steep hill more like. There were houses, only a couple managed to survive the bomb while the other was turned into a pile of destroyed clumps.

You climb up and made it to the exact location.

 _Woah_ , the house was petite and painted a blue pastel color. The door was pink decorated with white stripes to match, and a gold doorknob attached.

This house was immensely different, not just from other houses but throughout the Sunset Strip. It looked like it belonged in a fairy tail book. A sign was hanging from the door "Painted Lady: Oliver's Residence"

After observing the entirety of the house, you made yourself to the door. You knocked on the bright pink door and waited. 

It only took a few seconds before you heard a lock initiate and the door opened. Though only a small creak appeared and there in front of you through the slit was a knife. 

"Hello, is there a reason why you are here?" A voice came from the slit, in relatively whimsical yet terrifying tone.

 _Shit uh-_ "Y-yes, I have your package right here sir!" you tore your backpack off you and quickly took the bag from inside to show him his package.

"Oh my, someone with polite manners, please do come in!" The door opened wide and I a bright young colored man. 

You weren't given a chance to react before the man took your hand and guided you inside.

The exterior was nothing like the interior part of the house. Everything was organized and much more vivid and glimmering pastel colors. He led you to what you assume was his living room and sat down on a white sofa.

The young giddy man hopped over to the loveseat in front of you and sat. "You have no idea how long since I had visitors and I thought for a second you were one of those horrid muggers." 

He grabbed a teapot from the coffee table and filled an empty cup and handed you the tea filled teacup.

Not what you were expecting, nonetheless you accepted. "Okay, thank you sir"

He giggled, his laughter becoming familiar. “Oh poppet please have as much as you want.”

"Please drink and have some biscuits as well, they are all homemade!" He proudly presented the assorted cookies on the table. They were sorted in columns based on their colors and shapes

You could feel your mouth salivate from the delicious treats. You took one that was shaped like a bear and bit into it. 

_Oh wow, they taste amazing, wow was that honey_?

“They taste delicious--” You paused, not knowing the man’s name. “Um huh I never got your name sir.”

The man huffed, "Oh dear where are my manners, my name is Oliver poppet, it's lovely to meet you!”

The voice now became familiar. It was him, the man that was calling for help. The man who was distressed from the radio. This was your chance to ask him who he was and what he needed help with.

"Now that I delivered your mail, I have a couple questions to ask you Oliver.” 

"Hmm~, yes?"

"Were you the one who sent out a distress call of a missing person?," You put the bag near you and took another cookie from the palette. "I picked it up from Missouri, which makes me question how you were able to transmit that message that far."

Oliver refilled himself some tea before answering. "Well to be quite frank, I was a traveler a couple of years ago. I used to own some radios with me before I lost them on my way here." He affirmed as he sipped his tea, expressing a repulsed reaction. “Good gracious I knew should have added at least three cubes of sugar”

“A traveler you say?" 

He nodded, a grin forming on his face. “Why yes, I used to live up in Maine before coming here. London was not a place for me to stay since it was reduced to an anarchist town.” His face once entranced before his eyes dropped in sorrow.

“Although I'll miss England very much."

Oliver sipped his tea again before he set it down, his hands adjusting his bowtie. "Concerning the distress call, a friend of mine was captured by these raiders, asking for a ransom."

"Thought I would put some good use with my clumsy nature of and try to call out for anyone outside LA." 

"And here you are though I expected someone with more heavy assets that can take down raiders." He observed your body to look for athletic experience, but did not find any on you.

Ignoring his remark, you questioned "Did you ask anyone around to help you besides using the radio?" You sipped the tea, no longer warm and more distinctively cold.

"Oh I have tried poppet, yet there aren't many brave faces around here who can take on these group of raiders."

He leaned in, his face darkening as his baby blue eyes brighten to bring out the pink gleam hidden behind the irises.

"He has been gone for a week, and the ransom is due in two days, there is no one willing to help him at all." His voice shrills, the colorful irises gleaming with hatred and fear. He got up from his seat and went by an old tv set to pick up a piece of paper 

"Though I knew a couple in mind but they had to deal with their own problems that required them to head to San Diego and won't return till the end of the week." Oliver hands you the paper and to find some ineligible handwriting.

“Either hand in five thousnad caps and we’ll let the boy go. You have until next Thursday to turn in the caps or else.” You read out the threatening message, Oliver shaking in fear when you finished. 

Oliver noticed you and from what he sees, he can sense what you were going to ask him. "They are incredibly dangerous, it would be difficult to even try to easily take them out."

"I left the comfort of my home to MacArthur Park to hire a couple of bounty hunters, yet they expected a payment of 2000 caps, I dont have the kind of money!” Oliver whimpers before he sits down once again, his arms encasing himself to try and find comfort. 

"That's they reason why I came Oliver" you grab your backpack and took out your pistol, to show him you were serious and that you were going to rescue his friend.

"Oh goodness, well I can understand why now but-" Oliver looked around, his eyes setting on the paper in your hands.

"His close friend Roland is suffering and he couldnt even try to ask for help. He did not had the money to pay for it, and Lutz was not back from a mission he had to do down south of Lost Angeles." 

"Is there no other way to get him back?" A bunch of those cowardice jackasses have him hostage. Who knows how long he will end up dead.

"Perhaps try speaking with his close friend, he was not seeking for assistance but he needs someone that he can trust to help him." 

Oliver glimpsed at your pistol, his face now relaxed. "And it seems like you're the type that can handle herself, right my dear?"

You made it all the way to California to help this person, and thats what you came for. To help a soul escape from the same kind of people who killed your parents.


End file.
